lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Godswalk 1015
Previous Year: Godswalk 1014 Next Year: Godswalk 1016 Events - February 9, 1015 - Darshia begins covertly rallying supporters to his cause in Gildor. Those who bear a wolf tooth necklace are his allies; soon he will rise and attempt to claim the throne he believes he rightfully deserves. Nashuss Khal, along with many others, see Darshia as no more than a terrorist and will do what needs to be done to silence him. - April 2, 1015 - Tigahn Dailar officially denounces Nashuss to the people of Gildor. While conveying that Khal is a good man, he is unfit to stand against the forces of Larkenvale and Rhivic, much less a Whitefang pup that claims superiority. Tigahn no longer takes orders from the Steward of Gildor. Other Dukes, seeing the lack of punishment that Nashuss is capable of dolling, consider following Tigahn instead. - May 1015 - Sinthaster and his followers are ambushed on the road to Arkrest after leaving their Elven hosts. Trials of the Wolfeater: Betrayal culminates with the capture of Sinthaster at the hands of one of his former Darkmoon allies, Lin Soraus of the Third Legion. Aurilus, Keirina and Calicana are split apart as well, their fates uncertain. - July 31, 1015 - Nex and Lidiya assault the main harbor of Autumn City. With the help of slaves, militia and even a few of Lidiya's divine tricks, the forces of the Prophetess claim several ships and flee Arn. The event, The Luckiest Sword Alive: Unto the Sea of Embers, changes the dynamic of Autumn City greatly. Many of its populace now question the government they supported for so long. - August 1015 - The Burning of Dimlight sees an attack against the Odenian city led by the Hand of Men. The attack ultimately fails at the hands of the now united Odenian army as well as powerful native soldiers, such as Laulterec Hammerind. This failed attack marks the end of Greyne's time with the Hand; the betrayal of Rhudau and the death of his mentor, Thanor, cause the Champion of Valrose to seek a new sojourn. - September 1015 - The date of a small skirmish outside of Lindala. Though details are sparse, one Benjamin Spaygos claims to have aided in the defeat of bandits and the acquisition of powerful artifacts for the Curators of Halvemaen. The validity of said story is uncertain, though it did cause the northern provinces of Lancerus to turn their eyes to the artifact-based Guild. - October 23, 1015 - Hiding in a Bishop's Shadow sees the civil unrest in Oden reach a new high; secret warriors unite to help stem the tide of the Hand of Men's warmongering. It is clear now that someone has been using the Hand as a facade to further their agenda. Though the Hand is pushed back (and even at the loss of their Champion) it is clear they will not stop until Uro is held accountable for the inequality of Oden's people. - October 30, 1015 - Nashuss receives word from Lord Addison Salz that the Warden's Gate has lost contact with several Gildorian outposts in Rhivic. Soldiers fear for the worst, and some have claimed to have seen the dead rise again. At this time, in an effort to prevent hysteria, Nashuss does not reveal this information publicly. - November 18, 1015 - The Darkmoon First Legion begins bolstering their numbers with mercenaries and unaligned recruits. While the Third Legion is kept busy away from home, the First Legion seems to be preparing for battle elsewhere. - November 22, 1015 - In the early hours of the day a ship sails uncontrolled into the Larkenvale Harbor/Fort, Kon. No living soul is found aboard yet in the bowls of the ship soldiers found many dead bodies in varying stages of rot, some still moving with waning unnatural life. Responding to signs of fire, patrols of the coast discovered another ship, set ablaze, on the coast near the Larken/Gildorian border along the Elfine River.